Hot Love On The Beach: Tails X Sticks
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: Tails and Sticks, now teens, go to the beach for some time alone and when they get there, things get very heated. Rated M. Requested by FoxBoy614


_**This story was requested by my long best friend, FoxBoy614. Sticks and Tails are teens in this request, so Tails will be 16 and Sticks will be 17. See you all at the bottom. And a LEMON will be included.**_

Tails and Sticks were heading to the beach for some time alone, holding hands. They were both now in their teen ages, and they had been in a long relationship for many years. But Tails never once released his seed into Sticks' pussy, as they were NOT ready to be parents, just yet. But today, that was going to change when they got to the beach.

As a teen, Sticks has formed a luscious, curvaceous body. She also let her hair down, giving her a sultry look that drove Tails' hormones wild. The baithing suits they were wearing was this:

Tails was wearing bright blue swimming trunks, but Sticks was wearing a bathing suit that was a complete replica of Sakura's red and white wrestling attire from Wanna Be The Strongest, it made her very hot and sexy, and the bottom part barley covered Sticks' butt, which made her ass so damn sexy, Tails wanted to eat it out so badly.

The two finally make it to the beach and set up a towel, and a big umbrella and Tails proceeds to apply sunscreen to Sticks' sexy, smooth and curvaceous body, and Sticks sighed as she felt Tails' soft and warm hands rub the sunscreen into her smooth skin underneath the fur.

"That feels so nice, Tails..." Sticks moaned, panting heavily.

"I'm glad you like this, Sticks." Tails cooed, and soon got to her ass, applying the sunscreen to her buttocks and squeezing them as well, making Sticks let out a heavy moan.

"Oooooohhh...!" She moaned hard when Tails squeezed her soft buttocks, and Tails giggled. Eventually, Sticks' sunscreen was fully applied and Tails sunscreened himself. The two then decide to go for a swim in the water, walking in till the water was up to their chests.

Sticks then dove underwater playfully and surfaced up behind Tails, putting her arms around his torso and nibbling on the back of Tails' neck, making him moan hard, tilting his head to the side for better access.

Soon she stops and floats on her back beside Tails who strokes her belly, making her sigh happily. Then they both swam around for a good 24 minutes before finally getting out of the water and going to lie back down on the towel under their umbrella. But as they did, Sticks got on top of Tails, making him blush as he felt her smooth body against his.

Sticks giggled and leaned in to kiss Tails, pressing her soft breasts against Tails' chest in the process, and kissed Tails, sliding her tongue softly into Tails' mouth as she kissed Tails, and she wrapped her arms gently around Tails, pulling him in close and deepening the kiss. Tails moaned as he felt Sticks' tongue explore the inside of his mouth, licking across the roof of his mouth and across his teeth, before coming down to rest on top of his own tongue.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, swishing and swirling, exchanging saliva between the two and causing them to moan heavily into each others' mouths. The need for air was soon too great, and Sticks pulled away, both of them panting heavily, a string of saliva between their mouths, which fell onto Tails' chest. Tails then reached around to undo Sitcks' bathing suit, and once it was undone, Sticks slid herself out, kicking the bathing suit aside, leaving her entire sexy body naked, for Tails to see.

Tails felt himself grow hard as he eyed her naked body up and down, her big orange breasts in his face and seeing her wet pussy between her legs. Sticks moaned when Tails leaned in to lick at one of her nibbles, swirling his tongue around the nipple of her right breast before sucking on it, while groping the other breast with his left hand, making Sticks moan really hard, throwing her head back, as well.

Eventually, Tails did the same thing to her other breast, sucking on the nipple and groping the other breast he had just sucked on previously. Eventually, Sticks pulls her breasts away and slides down to Tails' dick area, sliding off his blue trunks and putting them aside. She then gently put his harden penis between her breasts, and held them there with her hands, sliding them up and down against the shaft and sucking on the tip at the same time.

Tails moaned hard, gripping the beach towel and throwing his head back heavily. "Oh, god, Sticks...Oh, god..."

Sticks giggled around the tip and continued to suck as she rubbed her breasts up and down more and more against the shaft. Tails felt himself about to cum, but just before he could, Sticks pulled away witn one final lick, and took her breasts from around Tails' rod.

"Why'd you stop...?" Tails asked with a pant. Sticks blushed as she began to explain.

"I want you to cum inside my pussy, Tails...I wanna have kids...I wanna be a mom." She shyly said.

"If that's what you want, I will grant it for you, Sticks...come here."

She crawls up on top of Tails and positions her virgin pussy over Tails' dick.

"It will hurt for a moment Sticks, but after a moment, it will feel great." Tails assures.

Sticks nods gently and slowly lowers herself, sliding Tails' hard, and leaking dick into her tight orange pussy and moaning. Soon, the tip of Tails' dick hit a barrier, causing her to whimper a bit. It was Sticks' hymen. She grips Tails' hand and then with one big push, she felt Tails' dick rip her hymen open and she cried out in pain.

"AHHHHH! It hurts..." She cried with heavy tears of pain leaving her eyes.

"Shhhh...it'll feel great in a moment, Sticks, trust me." Tails said, leaning up to kiss her to calm her down. Eventually, the pain was gone and she was ready.

She held onto Tails' sides and proceeded to bounce up and down, moaning hard as she felt Tails' dick slide in and out of her pussy, and Tails helped out by grabbing her hips and bucking his hips upward each time she came donward.

"Oh, Tails!" Sticks moaned in delight, throwing her head back. "You're so big, Tails!"

"And you're so tight, Sticks!" Tails moaned back, thrusting harder with Sticks' bouncing. This was a moment they would never forget for a LONG time. Eventually, Tails felt himself ready to cum as did Sticks. "I'm gonna cum, Sticks!"

"Me too, Tails!" She moaned out, panting hard, "Let's cum together!"

Soon, with one last bounce from her and one last thrust from Tails, they both came.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILS!"

"STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKS!"

Tails came heavily into Sticks' pussy, his juices mixing with Sticks' and some of it flowing out of her pussy and onto Tails' lap. They both panted as Sticks slowly got off of Tails, moaning as she felt his dick slide out of her pussy with a plop before she collapsed right beside him, both of them panting heavily.

"That...was...AWSOME." Tails pants out with a warm smile on his face and half-lid eyes.

"Yeah...and very...hot.." Sticks agreed, also with half-lid eyes. After recovering, she then said, "There's still one hole you haven't fucked yet, Tails."

Tails knew, she wanted him to do her ass as well, so he told her, "Lie on your stomach for me and stick your ass in the air,"

She giggles and does so, lying on her belly and knees, butt sticking up in the air. Tails got up and went behind her, Sticks wiggling her butt invitingly and playfully. Tails giggled and gripped her hips, holding her still and using his thumbs to spread her buttocks, revealing her tight orange anus. Tails licked his lips and leaned in.

Tails stuck out his tongue and stroked Sticks' asshole, bringing a heavy moan from Sticks who wagged her tail in delight. Tails smiled and licked her anus for a few minutes before sticking his tongue deep into Sticks' anus, and swirling it all around, tasting her pink walls of flesh inside, and making very wet slurping sounds as he was lubing her up with his tongue. Sticks moaned hard, twitching and gripping the towel.

"Oh, yes...yes, Tails! Lick my ass..." She moaned hard.

Eventually, Tails stopped and pulled back, positoning his now re-harden penis to Sticks' anus and slowly sliding in. Sticks hissed in pain but more in pleasure as she felt Tails' penis slide nicely into her wet lubed up ass. Once he was all the way in, Tails pulled back till only the head was in and thrusted back in. He kept going slowly at first till Sticks begged him:

"Fuck my ass harder and faster, Tails...please!" She moaned, pushing her ass back against Tails' dick. Tails smirked and granted Sticks' wish, thrusting in and out of her ass at a very hard and fast paste. Sticks was moaning heavily, but then Tails stood her up with him and bent her over, yanking on her arms and pulling them back as he continued to thrust into Sticks' ass.

Sticks was now moaning really loudly at Tails' new actions, almost screaming her head off as deep pleasure flowed through her entire body. She felt herself about to cum again from the amazing pleasure she was getting.

"I'm gonna cum again, Tails!" She cried out in pleasure.

"Me too, Sticks..." Tails moaned out, thrusting even harder and faster. With one last thrust, Tails came in Sticks' butt, filling it up with his creamy warm seed and Sticks came on the towel, as if she was urinating, but she wasn't. She screamed from cumming and feeling Tails' cum splash inside her ass.

They both panted and collapsed on the towel when Tails slid out of Sticks' ass. They were both very exhausted from their sexual love making they had just done.

"You were amazing, Tails..." Sticks panted, giving Tails a deep kiss, which he returned.

"You were too, Sticks..." Tails cooed, pecking her nose. They realize the sun is going down, it was getting late. "We'd better get home, Sticks."

She nods and they get up, deciding to spend the night together at Tails' house. They arrive and clean up in a brief shower before changing into night clothes.

The two were changed into their pajamas and went into bed, turning out the lamp. Sticks snuggled up with Tails when they covered up, putting her head on Tails' chest, and listening to his warm soft heartbeat.

"I can't wait for us to have kids, Tails..." She cutely/tiredly said.

"Me too, Sticks...having our very own children will be so wonderful," Tails agreed, also tired. "Goodnight, Sticks, my beautiful bager wife."

"Goodnight, Tails, my handsome foxy husband..." She said back and they both finally drifted off to sleep.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this story, especially you, FoxBoy614. Remember to review it! ^_^ Have a nice day!**_


End file.
